


Love Hurts

by KidJustice1994



Series: Love Is Like A Battlefield. [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gay Rights, Henry Blake will die, Human Rights, Korean War, M/M, Minor Character Death, Talks about World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidJustice1994/pseuds/KidJustice1994
Summary: The year is 1950 during the Korean War we fallow the M.A.S.H unit 4077. With Captain Benjamin Franklin “Hawkeye” Pierce a doctor who was drafted into the army along with his lover Captain “Trapper” John McIntyre. Along with Lt. Colonel Henry Blake, Corporal Walter "Radar" O'Reilly, Major Frank Burns, Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan, Father Francis Mulcahy and Doctor Abbey “Spitfire” Isaac (my OC).
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Love Is Like A Battlefield. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096733
Kudos: 2





	Love Hurts

> Dear Dad.   
>  Hawkeye here. You said I sounded a bit callous about my job in my last letter. Well, let me see if I can put it another way. At this particular mobile army hospital, we're not concerned with the ultimate reconstruction of the patient. We only care about getting the kid out of here alive enough for someone else to put on the fine touches. We work fast and we're not dainty, because a lot of these kids who can stand two hours on the table just can't stand one second more. We try to play par surgery on this course. Par is a live patient.

Hawkeye let out a yawn as he left a 12 hours of meatball surgery session. He was going straight to the Swamp to get a drink and go to bed, regardless of how many times Trapper gave him the signal to meet him in the in the supplies room. 

“Not now Trap.” a very sleepy Hawkeye said as he got out of his surgery gown. 

Trapper shrugged it of and started talking to a very pretty nurse. It stung a bit in Hawkeye’s heart that the man he had fallen for could so easily put him aside like that. 

As he left for the Swamp, Frank came up to him and start to yell at him with Margaret on his tail. Frank began to yell at him for his behaviour in surgery, as if Hawkeye was the one who through the temper tantrum in surgery because a nurse gave him what he asked for instead of what he actually needed.

“Oh, lay off Frank.” Hawkeye said adding a satirical joke, “I had a hard day at the office.”

“Your conduct in there was not only unbecoming of an officer, it was equally reprehensible as a medical man!” Frank complained.

“Frank, I happen to be an officer only because I foolishly opened an invitation from President Truman to come to this costume party.” Hawkeye responded. “As my ability as a doctor if you seriously question that, I'm afraid I'll just have to challenge you to a duel.”

“Swords or pistols?” Trapper asked this made the nurse on his arm roll her eye and walk away alone. 

“I was thinking of specimen bottles at 20 paces.” Hawkeye joked back.

“There are ladies present.” said Frank.

All Hawkeye did was roll his eyes because that was not what he meant, what ever disgusting think Frank thought he said.

“Your a disgrace to this out fit.” Frank said.

Hawkeye just walked away if he didn’t have enough energy for the man he loved he certainly wasn’t gonna waste whatever little energy he had on Frank.

Trapper started to gush and talked about his conquest over the nurse Frank had as an assistant in surgery. Hawkeye tried his best to tune him out. Even though Hawkeye usually flirted with any pretty thing in site it was just a defence mechanism he developed to hide the fact that he was gay. He never did it with a girl or ever wanted to hear about Trapper’s conquest. But he played along to appear straight as an arrow, even if he thought Trapper’s comments were pretty sexist.

-

A local boy, Ho-Jon almost 18, that Hawkeye and Trapper took under there wings, opened the door to the Swamp for them and gave the both a drink from the still that they made.

“Thanks Ho-Jon” Hawkeye said as he took the drink from Ho-Jon and sat on his bed taking a long sip. 

“You know what we have to do some day.” said Hawkeye “ Throw away all the guns and invite all the jokers from the north and the south in here to a cocktail party. The last man standing on his feet wins the war.” he joked.

Radar entered the Swamp with a bag full of mail. “You got mail.” He said handing each Hawkeye and Trapper a letter.

“I don’t feel like mail.” Trapper complained. Hawkeye knew deep down that Trapper really felt guilty for cheating on his wife and that when the war was over he would go back to her. Which broke Hawkeyes heart just a little more. 

Hawkeye saw his letter was from the Dean of his old college he opened the letter and smiled at the great news. “Hey, Ho-Jon! Come here.” Hawkeye called the young man over. “Sit down.” he said patting a seat next to him. “I got a letter from Dean Lodge.”

“Is that a good place to stay?” Trapper asked jokingly.

“Ha ha,” Hawkeye replied sarcastically. “He the head of my alma mater. Listen to this.”

“Dear Hawkeye,  
As dean of the college, I naturally remember you very well. Your request to enter the Korean boy, Ho-Jon, seems one of your nobler gestures, and since his academic record meets our requirements, we will be pleased to accept him this fall, provided you can get him here and also send me $1,000 tuition before the 15th. It was good hearing from you. If you do to the army what you did to this college, America is finished.

Yours sincerely   
etc. etc. ”

“Hot dog!” Ho-Jon said as he jumped up from his seat to hug a laughing Hawkeye.

“That’s terrific.” said Trapper like a proud parent.

“How can I ever thank you.” asked Ho-Jon.

“You go back there and be the best possible you you can.” Hawkeye said feeling tears fill his eyes. 

“I wish I could have told my folks.” Ho-Joh said with sad eyes as he sat back down. 

Hawkeye knew at least parsley how the kid felt, he lost his mom at a young age to but he could not imagine losing both at the same time. British troops found him injured covered in his parents blood, they brought him to the M.A.S.H. to get his wounds treated. Hawkeye and Trapper were the doctors that treated him, and ever since they felt responsible for the kid. Ho-Jon was to old to go to an orphanage so he stuck around and did odd jobs, Hawkeye took it upon himself to teach Ho-Jon, the kid was a fast learner. Hawkeye truly wondered what the kid’s IQ was, but he had a feel, that it was above average.

“Listen kid,” Trapper said being his rare level of serious. “Your parents are probably looking down right now thing we got one of the most brightest and kindest young man in the world.”

“How do you know?” asked Ho-Jon 

“Simple,” Trapper said, “ because that is how Hawkeye and my self are feeling right now.”

“Thank you.” Ho-Jon said getting up and giving Trapper a hug, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Ho-Jon left the Swamp with a warm smile. Once he was gone Hawkeye let out a sigh as he sunk into his seat. 

“Where are we going to get a $1,000?” asked Trapper as he poured him self another drink.

“More like $2,000 you know with transportation, clothing and everything.” Hawkeye told Trapper. “He can stay with my dad so there is no problem there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know the TV show M*A*S*H or there characters. This is just for fun this is not for profit this is just my own version of M*A*S*H and it’s character this is fanfiction.


End file.
